


路人27  2

by chaim



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaim/pseuds/chaim
Summary: 男人名字浮出 沢田纲吉到底能不能逃出去呢，拭目以待（胡说八道）





	路人27  2

**Author's Note:**

> ★名字就决定是海安啦！  
> ★之后出现的花都是有暗示的  
> ★大家多多指教

路人27  2

 

    外面天已经亮了，纲吉双眼蒙住什么都看不见，只能听见几声鸟叫，一晚上除了昏迷的时间，一直清醒着，不知道是因为难受还是痛下面传来的快感冲击着纲吉，他咬牙坚持，不希望露出半点声音，不想让那个男人得逞。但是一个晚上的折磨已经让纲吉受不了了，床单已经湿透了，纲吉的性具还磨蹭着床单。

    “咔”门打开，男人穿着睡衣，坐在床边，欣赏着风景“怎么样，纲吉君，舒服吗？”他的笑声让纲吉恶心，但是自己已经忍不住了，纲吉寻找着他的方向，男人拽过他让纲吉趴在自己腿上，自己的屁股完全露在男人眼前，他已经没兴趣害羞了，因为突然的大动作跳蛋又往里面去了一点，纲吉忍不住了，他好像要死了一样“求求你..我已经受不了了，我要死了...”

    男人冷笑一下，手轻轻戳着湿漉漉的小穴，小穴也不甘示弱将男人的手指吸了进去，纲吉一抖，一脸恨意的看着男人“你自己吸进去的，这样看着我是不是不合适啊”笑着将手指又塞进去一节还在里面搅和搅和，纲吉的肉壁又一次收紧，粉色的嫩肉包裹着跳蛋和手指，震动时时刻刻调戏着自己的前列腺，想释放却因为男人的恶趣味而被强行扣住，他觉得自己就像一条等待死亡的鱼，趴在别人身上双眼无神，毫无希望。

    男人发现他走神，突然扯住跳蛋的线，脸凑近纲吉的耳朵“走神可不好呢～纲吉君”然后一下把跳蛋拉了出去。纲吉大声尖叫，肉壁因为突然的空虚迟迟没有合上，还流出来了好多透明液体，纲吉抽搐着，他释放不出来，他已经要憋死了。

    “求求你呜呜呜，我不行了呜呜呜。”哭喊声回荡在卧室里，男人将纲吉抱起，舔了纲吉的眼泪笑着安慰他“纲吉君，没关系哦，马上就可以出来了”  
虚伪的笑容如此虚伪的一个人，纲吉一直相信着他，男人拿出连接导尿管的针筒  
    “可以了哦，纲吉君，快点释放吧，宝贝”纲吉没听完，立马就释放出来，这已经不是纯的精液了，导出来的液体还有淡淡的黄色，男人挑眉，没想到纲吉这么有潜质，他笑着看着慢慢进入针筒的液体，等着纲吉释放完“真不错呢，纲吉君，尿出来这么多，如果不限制你，你就要尿床了哟～”纲吉一心都在排尿，完全没有理会男人，他释放完最后一滴，直接瘫倒在男人怀里，男人堵住针筒，敲敲柜子示意管家进来，管家进来接过针筒，离开了房间，男人将导尿管拔出，还发出‘啵’的一声。

    他温柔的抱起纲吉，慢慢的走向浴室

            ————————————————————

    纲吉醒来已经换了一身新衣服，虽然只有一条内裤和衬衫，身体也香香的，异物也被取走，他看着天花板，砸吧砸吧自己干干的嘴唇，心理特别不是滋味，他想：还是听话好一点不知道之后又要被怎么折磨。

    ‘咚咚’敲门声，管家搬着香喷喷的早饭进来，对纲吉点点头“十代目，请用”放好餐具和饭就退了出去，纲吉一脸疑惑，闻着飘过来的香味实在忍不住，大口大口吃起来。

    ‘哈哼’一声低笑传入纲吉耳中，他满嘴油滋滋，塞的满嘴都是吃的，吃到一半的煎蛋还含在嘴里他眨眨眼看着男人“好吃吗？纲吉君。”纲吉的动作突然停止，黑着脸但不忘继续嚼嘴里的饭，摆出一副没食欲的表情，男人有点尴尬，挠挠自己的脸勉强欢笑“我……只是给你送杯牛奶……”放下牛奶杯，男人静静的坐在一旁，看着纲吉慢慢的喝牛奶，纲吉喝一口，舔舔嘴，真甜。

    纲吉吃完饭，立马正经起来，一脸严肃的盯着男人“请问你到底是谁？为什么抓我？”男人翘着二郎腿手撑着脸“谁知道呢？但是纲吉君可以叫我Heian。”  
   
   “什么？？He？？”纲吉对英语真是一窍不通。男人笑着说“没关系，纲吉君，叫我海安就好……还是叫我安安比较好呢？”  
纲吉感觉自己被耍了一样，挥了一拳在男人胸口，然后背过去不看男人了“我知道你很想走，但是现在还不行，之后我会亲自把你送去给里包恩的，暂时听话一点。”真是可怕的男人，他居然想监禁自己，纲吉低着头很绝望，满脑子都是自己被杀的场景，突然一只大手抚上他的头，摸了一下，男人就离开了。

    自己独处的时候就放松多了，纲吉踢着被子发泄自己的不满，他看着窗外的阳光，瞬间闪过很多和狱寺同学他们一起的画面“这就是走马灯吗呜”  
纲吉擦擦自己的眼泪，给自己打气，决定自己想办法出去，可是他不知道海安在牛奶里加了叫做Datura的一种迷药。  
     
    纲吉慢慢开始觉得脸红心跳，整个人都特别热，好像要烧起来一样，他翻滚着，手紧紧揪着衬衫，眼前一片模糊，小穴慢慢流水，内裤已经湿了一块，他蜷缩着急促的呼吸着，海安掐着时间进来，抚摸纲吉的脸，冰冰凉凉的大手让纲吉舒服的发抖，他拉住海安的手，在自己的身体上滑动，嘴里还发出‘唔唔’声。

    “海安先生.....我想要冰冰凉凉，我好热”海安满意的抽出手“自己来办公室找我吧，亲爱的纲吉君”  
说完便离开了房间，留着欲火焚身的纲吉。

    “海安……先生……”纲吉拖着沉重的身体，离开了房间。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看


End file.
